


Time For a Change

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [16]
Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Old West, Alternate Universe - Western, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is new to Leviston, moving to have a change in her life.  Martin is Liviston's sheriff and realizes he's in need of a change when he meets Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For a Change

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 16/30  
> AU Prompt: Old West

Martin places his hat upon his head as he steps out into the hot May morning.  He lets out a heavy breath as he looks up at the sky.  He wouldn’t be surprised if it started raining at any moment.  He heads across the road toward the saloon.  He pushes the doors open and steps inside.  When the owner of the saloon, and Martin’s best friend, looks over, Martin gives a wave.

 

“Sheriff,” Dale says with a smile.  “I wasn’t expecting you until tonight.”

 

Martin grins.  “I need a favor.”

 

“Of course.  That would be the only reason you would be in here so early.”  Dale places a small glass of whiskey on the bar top.  “What can I do ya for?”

 

“Ryan is coming in today with the new teacher.  Could you go out and pick them up from the station?”

 

Dale nods.  “Sure thing.  Kevin can watch the bar while I’m out.”

 

“Thank you.  I just can’t get away right now.”

 

“No problem.”  Dale grins.  “I’ll get Kevin now and then go get the coach ready.”

 

* * *

  
Emily steps off the train into the hot, dark day.  She wrinkles her nose as she looks around the platform.  This isn’t what she had expected, but it’s definitely something she’s looking forward to.  It’s much different than her home.  However, she knows this is the change she’s been looking for.  She smiles when her escort joins her at her side.

 

“Welcome to Leviston,” Ryan says.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Truex,” Emily replies.  “Seems to be a wonderful place.”  She follows him off the platform to where a stage coach is waiting.  She watches as a man hops down from the driver’s seat.

 

“I thought my brother was coming,” Ryan says.

 

“He asked me to come.  He couldn’t get away.”  The man smiles at Emily.  “You must be the new teacher.  I’m Dale Earnhardt.”

 

Emily nods her greeting.  “Mr. Earnhardt, it’s a pleasure.  Emily Burke.”

 

“Ms. Burke.”  Dale steps over to help Ryan with her luggage.  “I can’t tell you how blessed we are to have you here.”

 

“I’m blessed to be here.  If you don’t mind me asking, what happened with the previous teacher?”

 

“She got married and they moved away.  Unfortunately, the person we had lined up to take over did not happen.  So we’ve had poor Mrs. Hamilton teaching.  She was my teacher when I was a boy.  Now, she still has it in her, but she’s not a youngin’ anymore.”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing I am here.”  She smiles at Dale.  “I hope I will be able to speak with Mrs. Hamilton.  I would love to hear what she has to say about the students.”

 

“That can be arranged.  All right, we are ready to go.”

 

“Do you know where I’ll be staying?  I was told I would have somewhere to stay until I get settled here enough to find a place.”  Emily accepts Ryan’s hand as she climbs into the coach.

 

“You’ll be staying at the inn,” Ryan answers.  “Krissie is likely cleaning your room for the third time today.”

 

Emily smiles.  “Over achiever?”

 

“Something like that.  All right, we’re ready, Dale.”

 

* * *

  
Martin takes his hat off as he steps into the inn.  He walks over to the front desk, smiling at the owner.  “Evening, Newman,” he says.

 

“Evening,” Ryan Newman responds.  “What do I owe for your presence?”

 

“I was actually coming in to check on our newest resident.  I doubt they’ve been back long, but I figured I had a moment.”

 

Newman nods.  “Krissie is up with her right now.  Your brother and Dale are just getting the rest of her things right now.”

 

Martin nods.  “Great.”

 

“Sheriff,” Krissie says as she walks over.  “Are you here to check up on our new resident?”

 

Martin nods at Krissie.  “Well, more of just making sure she made it in okay.”

 

“She did.  She’s washing up right now if you want to wait and meet her.”

 

Martin shakes his head.  “No, it’s okay.  I just wanted to make sure she made it in.  I need to get back to the office.”  He waves to them before walking back outside, putting his hat back on.  He nods his greeting to the family walking by as he makes his way across the road to the office. 

 

Martin looks over when the door of the office opens, smiling when his young daughter walks in.  “Hi there,” he says.

 

“Hi, Daddy.”  Lucy walks over and hugs him.  “Is the new teacher here yet?”

 

“She is.  Arrived today.”  He watches as she sits down in the chair beside his desk.  “She’s at the inn now.”

 

“Can I meet her?”

 

“You will.  I haven’t even met her yet.” 

 

“Who picked her up?”

 

“Uncle Dale.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Martin smiles at her exaggerated ‘oh.’  “We’ll meet her soon I’m sure.”

 

“I hope so.  Think she’ll be nice?”

 

“I hope so.”  He stands up and walks over to get a glass of water.  “How was school?”

 

“Good.  Sally had to stay late.”

 

“Oh yeah?  What’d she do this time?”

 

“She did not do her math problems.”

 

“I see.”  Martin sets the glass in front of Lucy.  “Did Mrs. Hamilton go over the problems?”

 

“Yes.  I got the last one wrong.  But she said I was on the right track.”  Lucy frowns at Martin.  “What’s that mean?”

 

“You were working it correctly, just didn’t end with the correct answer.”

 

“Oh.”  She nods. 

 

* * *

  
Martin follows Lucy into the schoolhouse.  It’s the first day with the new teacher; the teacher he hadn’t been able to meet yet.  He can see the young woman standing at the front of the room talking with some of the other parents.  Lucy grabs his hand and pulls him to the front.

 

“Are you my new teacher?” Lucy asks when the woman looks at her.

 

“It would appear so.”  The woman smiles brightly.  “I’m Emily Burke.”

 

“That’s a pretty name.”

 

“Thank you.  What’s your name?”

 

“Lucy Truex.  And this is my Daddy.”

 

Emily looks at the man standing behind Lucy.  “Mr. Truex, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Likewise.”  Martin shakes her hand.  “And it’s Martin.  Welcome to Leviston.”

 

Emily smiles at him.  “Thank you.  Truex?  I rode in with a Truex.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.  That’s my brother, Ryan.”

 

She nods.  “Very nice young man.”

 

“See, Daddy.  I told you Uncle Ryan is nice.”

 

Martin laughs softly.  “Yes, you did.  All right, you go get ready for school to start.  I’ll see you afterwards.  Straight to the station.”

 

“I will.  Bye, Daddy.”

 

He waits until she’s away from them before looking at Emily once again.  “She struggles with math and gets upset about it.”

 

Emily nods.  “Okay.  Thank you.  I’ll keep an eye on her with that.”

 

“Thanks.  It was nice meeting you, Ms. Burke.”

 

“Emily, please.” 

 

Martin grins as he nods.  “Emily.”  He gives her a small wave before heading toward the door.

 

Emily watches as Martin walks out of the schoolhouse.  She knows there more to him than he’s letting on; knowing this even after only meeting him moments ago.  She has to wonder what his story is.  Maybe one of these days she’ll learn.

 

* * *

  
Emily walks into the saloon that evening for dinner.  She waves at Dale when he waves at her.  She’s about to approach the bar but is quickly stopped by the call of her name.  She looks over to where it had come from, smiling at the sight of Lucy Truex.  She walks over.

 

“Evening, Miss Lucy.”

 

“Hi, Miss Burke.  Are you here for dinner?”

 

“I am.”

 

“Daddy, can she sit with us?”

 

“If she would like, absolutely,” Martin says as he stands up.  He gestures toward one of the empty chairs.  “You’re welcome to join us.”

 

Emily smiles at him.  “Thank you.”  She sits down, smoothing her dress.  “So, what’s good here?”

 

“You can’t go wrong with any of it.”  Martin smiles at her.  “I personally love the sausage.”

 

Martin looks at Emily after they all order.  He smiles as he watches her look around the room.  “Is this the first time you’ve been here?” he asks.

 

“No,” Emily answers with a smile.  “I just like to people watch.”  She blushes a little.  “Is that weird?”

 

“A little.  But what do I know?”  He grins.  “So how are you liking Leviston so far?”

 

“It’s been wonderful so far.”

 

“Good.  If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

 

She nods.  “I’ll remember that.”  She smiles at him.  “Are you from here?”

 

“No.  I moved here about twenty years ago now.”

 

“Long way from home?”

 

“North of here.  Where did you come from again?”

 

“New York.”

 

“This is a lot different than New York.”

 

She giggles at that.  “Yes, much different.  I like it though.  I always felt lost in New York.  It was time for a change.”

 

“Miss Burke, are you married?” Lucy asks.

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

“Do you have a suitor?”

 

“Lucy,” Martin says with a chuckle.  “You don’t have to answer that, Emily.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Emily replies.  She smiles at Lucy.  “I don’t.  I hope to one day have a family though.”

 

“With kids?” Lucy asks.

 

“I hope so.”

 

Martin knows where Lucy is going with this and needs to put a stop to it before she scares Emily away.  “Lucy, why don’t you go see if Uncle Dale needs any help?”

 

“Okay!”

 

He waits until Lucy is in the kitchen before looking at Emily once again.  “I’m sorry about her,” he says.

 

“No need to apologize.  She’s adorable.”  She watches Martin closely.  “She seems to want to find you a wife.”

 

“Since she could talk.”

 

“Can I ask about her mom?”

 

“She died shortly after Lucy was born.”

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

He shakes his head.  “Nothing to be sorry about.  There was nothing anyone could do.  Lucy is a lot like her actually, so that keeps me going on those bad days.”

 

“Do you ever think you’ll marry again?”

 

He shrugs.  “I’ve never thought about it to be honest.  But… I don’t think it would be out of the question.  Who knows, maybe’s it’s time for my own change.”  He smiles at her.

 

She returns the smile.  “Maybe it is.”

 

**The End**


End file.
